Reliving
by Hi-Yasmiin
Summary: - Espera, ¿Que has dicho? - Soltó Ayato confundido. -Lo que has oído Ayato, Yui ya no es humana, lo que significa que actualmente es uno de nosotros- Reiji Acomodo sus lentes- Ella debe decidir si quedarse con nosotros o volver a su antiguo hogar, como vampira esta en su derecho.


**Reliving.**

**Prologo.**

_Esto sencillamente no podía ser cierto._

_Seguramente era una broma, si, eso, una broma de mal gusto._

- Espera, ¿Que has dicho? - Soltó Ayato confundido.

Todos los Sakamaki se encontraban junto a Yui en el salón principal, Reiji los había citado para lanzarles esta sorprendente noticia, la cual no había agradado a ninguno de los hermanos, los cuales miraban a Reiji con cierto recelo.

-Lo que has oído Ayato, Yui ya no es humana, lo que significa que actualmente es uno de nosotros- Reiji Acomodo sus lentes- Ella debe decidir si quedarse con nosotros o volver a su antiguo hogar, como vampiresa esta en su derecho.

-¿Quieres decir que Yui ahora por el echo de ser vampiresa puede irse? - Murmuro Subaru.

-¡Eso es una real tonteria!

-No me mires asi Ayato, esto yo no lo invente, solo me ordenaron darles la noticia.

La verdad que siquiera Reiji le habia agradado aquella noticia, cuando le llego la carta de su padre algo en el exploto. ¿Por que su padre le tomo tanta importancia a aquella humana? ¿Por que le daba la oportunidad de volver a su ex-hogar? despues de todo ella lleva viviendo alli ase mucho tiempo, tiempo suficiente como para no querer volver a ningún lado que este demasiado lejos de el o sus hermanos.

- ¿Eso significa que Yui-San se ira? - Pregunto Kanato abrazando a Teddy.

Kanato a pesar de no haber sido el mas cercano a Yui, al igual que todos le había tomado un poco de cariño a aquella humana, la cual en algunas ocasiones lo había sorprendido con algunos pasteles o regalos que el no había pedido, con aquellos pequeños detalle poco a poco fue ganándose un lugar en su solitario y retorcido corazón.

-Chinchinachi no se ira, ella debe quedarse aqui junto a su amo.

-Asi es, Bitch-Chan debe quedarse junto conmigo - Sonrio Raito.

Ayato lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡No me referia a ti baka!

Raito exploto en carcajadas - Tranquilo Ayato-Kun, era solo una broma.

Ayato se encontraba cabreado mirando a Ranito con ganas de querer borrarle de un golpe esa sonrisa. Lo que el no sabia era que detras de esa sonrisa Raito era un manojo de nervios, ¿Que pasara si Bitch-Chan se va? el encontraba casi imposible que ella quiera irse de su lado, pero aun así esta la remota posibilidad de que se fuera, y eso lo asustaba.

-¿Quien te a dicho que ella podía irse? - los interumpio Shuu, el cual se encontraba tirado en el sofa.

-_**El** _llamo ase unos minutos, dijo que lo anunciara rápidamente, si ella lo desea, mañana mismo se marchara de aqui.

Subaru se encontraba en silencio parado en la entrada del salon, al principio se habia sorprendido de la noticia, ahora al igual que todos sus hermanos estaba asustado

-Neee neee pero, Bich-Chan no quiere irse, ella se quedara con nosotros ¿Verdad, Bich-Chan? - Canturreo Raito con una sonrisa felina.

¡Claro! Después de todo ella antes de convertirse en vampiresa había formado algunos lasos con todos los vampiros, sin embargo todos notaron el increíble cambio de actitud en Yui después de su transformación. Sus modales eran mas refinados al igual que su vocabulario, su mirada se había algo mas fria y muchas veces la habían encontrado mirando a la nada, como recordando algo. Ademas su trato con ella igual había cambiado mucho, como ella era Vampira ahora le devian cierto respeto, el mismísimo Karl Heins había mandado una carta diciendo que tenían que tratarla como a su familia, lo cual sorprendió a todos los integrantes de la mancion.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos con una pisca de esperanza a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en una esquina, la cual no habia dicho palabra alguna desde que habían lanzado la noticia y tenia la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido.

_-Yo... Quiero volver a casa._

_**Y con esas palabras la esperanza de los Sakamaki se fue.**_


End file.
